Josie's Kin
by NYCarbon
Summary: Formerly known as Josephine Kin. What happens when a new CSI from Australia joins the team, meddles with them and then brings her horrible family into it? R&R. CHAPTER 4 UP. I dont own anything.
1. The Prologue

One month ago, Josephine Kin, otherwise known as Josie, had taken a job offer in the city of New York. She had come across this offer during a business trip, when back then her job as a journalist took her places. New York had been on her list of assignments, covering the downfall of the New York Stock Market. On Josie's second day, she witnessed a homicide on her way to the Stock Market. That was when she met Detective Mac Taylor. He was head of the New York Crime Lab and was an ex-Marine. He had asked her some questions pertaining to the crime she witnessed and she had answered them with impeccable detail and accuracy. The next thing Josie knew, she was being offered a job with the department. Mac explained to her that it was her keen and quick eye for detail that allowed the NYPD to locate the perpetrator and arrest him. She had gladly accepted the job.

Josie returned to Australia with big news for her family. She had told them about the new job awaiting her in a country halfway across the world during a family dinner and everyone supported her decision. The next day, January 29, 2008, Josie handed in her resignation letters to the head of the Sydney Herald. The next week, Josie was on her way to her new home.

For Josie, she found fitting in with the already formed group quite easy. She became quick friends with the team's second 'leader', Stella Bonasera and the team's newest addition, Lindsay Monroe. In a span of one week, Josie found out about everyone's past, present and possible futures. In a span of a week and a half, Josie had developed a very huge liking of Danny Messer. How little did she know that her best friend, Lindsay, had been dating her crush for three months now.


	2. Finding Out of Nowhere

Lindsay came out of the elevator, ready to start her shift, humming 'Crazy in Love' by Beyonce for a very special reason- Danny just asked her to move in with him. Her iPod was on full blast and she was too preoccupied to notice that she was heading right smack into Josie, the new CSI from Australia who had arrived two months ago.

"Heads up mate!" Josie called out before they headed for a head on collision.

Lindsay's head shot up, "Thanks for the warning Jose!"

"So...crazy in love?" Josie asked apparently catching Lindsay's tune.

"Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh mama..." Lindsay started singing along the song. Josie was just intently listening to Lindsay sing. She had no idea how amazing her friend sounded. When the two entered the office that she, Danny and Josie shared, she placed her iPod on the speakers that Danny bough. Lindsay continued to sing along while booting up her computer. Halfway through, Lindsay rose from her chair and started dancing around the office.

Danny entered the room just in time to catch Lindsay singing and dancing around with a smirk on his face. "Montana, you do know you sent the whole entire male population of lab technicians in hysteria with that voice of yours? Not to mention your dancing! I though I even heard a test tube drop to the floor and Kendall giving Adam a good smack on the head for not paying attention to. "

"Good morning to you too Messer!" Lindsay replied still dancing. Danny stood in front of Lindsay and when she stopped dancing; Danny pulled Lindsay into a deep kiss just in time for the chorus. Lindsay's arms snaked around Danny's neck while Danny's arms snaked around Lindsay's waist and when the two pulled apart, they both had stupid grins plastered on their faces.

"I am so glad you asked me to move in with you..."

"Me too."

Josie just sat at her desk-awestruck. She had liked Danny the moment she laid eyes on him and now her best friend was **making out **with him?

"When did you to start going out?" Josie asked, trying to appear calm.

"Three months ago. December 15..." The couple replied at the same time.

"I just asked Linds to move in with me last night." Danny continued.

"Oh, okay. That's just... great." then Josie stormed off.

Danny had a look of confusion on his face when he turned to his girlfriend.

"I'll talk to her and see what's going on." Lindsay stood up, kissed Danny for the second time and went in search of her friend.

A/N: I apologize for the timeline. I know it's off but please bear with me 


	3. A Sharp Sound of Anger

It took Lindsay five minutes to find Josie in the break room. As soon as Lindsay entered the quiet room, Josie stood up from the chair and stormed out.

"Hey! What happened back there?" Lindsay started trailing Josie seeing, as she won't keep still.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dating Danny?" Josie stopped and turned around so that she was face to face with Lindsay.

"Look, what I do in my life is my business and what you do in your life is your business. I know that we are best friends and all but, I don't have to tell you whom I date or am in a relationship with. That goes the same for what goes on in my life. I choose what I tell you for a reason and I chose not to tell you about Danny and me because I didn't want Mac to know!"

"So you actually think that I would tell Mac that you two were dating **if **you made it clear that you two didn't want anyone to know?"

"Josie, the only thing I am worrying about is you telling Stella! I especially don't want her to find out!"

"Why not Lindsay? You two seem real chummy ya know?"

Lindsay's voice rose, "Josie, you know what? Lately you have been getting real nosey ya know? We have already told you more about our pasts than what we told our closest friends and you still ask for more, you tend to push questions and not to mention people to their limits and you just don't know when to shut up or stop!"

Josie tried to level with Lindsay, "Well that's not my fault is it?"

"Well you know what is your fault? Stella, who had an extremely tough time getting through the Frankie incident, started having the same flashbacks she got over two years ago when you decided to ask her what she felt during the whole thing. Do you know how many nights Stell spent on the phone with me because she can't sleep? How about Danny, he too couldn't sleep because you brought up Louie almost every other day asking if he has woken up yet. And lastly me. I had finally put the past of my friends behind and I chose to tell you because I knew that I had to tell someone new to be able to know that I have gotten past that. And here you go again, asking more and more about the incident. What did the man look like? What were you guys talking about before the guy shot them? And frankly, I am getting sick and tired of you just butting into our dreadful pasts."

The hallway was silent as Lindsay took a breath and Josie dissolved all of this information. The only sounds you could hear were the humming of the machines and the occasional clacking of someone's shoe against the marble. Today had been a slow day.

Two minutes passed before neither said a word or did anything. Josie was the first to say anything.

"First of all, I am sorry that you had terrible lives and I am sorry that I just wanted to get to know you. But I ain't sorry for what I am about to do next..." Josie ended her sentence with a slap to Lindsay's face.

Lindsay returned to her normal stance after recovering from the hand delivered to her face, "Son of a bitch! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? That was the customary goodbye for now gesture from Australia." Josie retorted.

Lindsay had enough, "Really? Funny how the same is done here in New York! I would like to personally show you first hand but I don't want to slap you twice and risk losing my job, which by the way might just happen to you when I enter Stella's office."

The next thing Lindsay knew, Josie had grabbed her hair and started reeling her in. To Lindsay, the pain was killing her but she made no sound, as she didn't want to attract Mac's unnecessary attention. When the two were face to face once again, Josie had only one more thing to say,

"Lindsay Monroe, you wouldn't dare, you bitch." Josie knew it wasn't much to say but the force of her words stung Lindsay- nevertheless, Lindsay gathered up anger and power to say this,

"Josie, I am a born and bred cowgirl and I always will be. Don't think for a second that you scare me. You are nothing but a weak little daddy's girl."

Josie spun around, looking like she was retreating but really, the Australian CSI was recoiling, preparing to deliver a blow to Lindsay, catching her off guard. Just as she was giving the blow to Lindsay, Flack entered the hallway just in time to catch an almost-unconscious Lindsay and a proud Josie.

"Lindsay. Lindsay. Wake up..." Flack said while trying to keep Lindsay conscious by lightly slapping her. Lindsay just groaned and fell unconscious. "That's one hellova punch! Why the hell did you do that Josie? What has Linds ever done to you?"

Josie flashed a fake smile and mocked Lindsay, "What I do in my life is my business and what you do in yours is your business."

"Not if you knocked out another detective it ain't." Flack started dialing Hawkes' number and Josie just ran.

Two minutes later Hawkes arrived with a look of worry in his face. "Flack, did you do this?"

Flack shot Hawkes a look, "No. The new CSI did. She's got one hellova punch. So is she gonna be okay?"

"Well she seems to have a broken nose but that won't knock her unconscious. I'll bring her to the hospital- you notify Mac and Danny. I don't want you to tell Stella cause she'll be all over Josie's ass and we don't want another unconscious person in my car. Try to find Ms. Kin on the way."


	4. Locating Something Non Existant

The two detectives parted ways.

Queen of Mercy Hospital

Hawkes carried Lindsay as if a knight in shining armor- except that she was unconscious and he wasn't her knight...Danny was. An hour passed and Lindsay was checked into a room. Dr. Marshall, who was Lindsay's attending doctor, entered the room with the results of the CT scan and the x-rays.

"Well Detective Monroe has suffered from a broken nose and has a slight concussion but despite all that, she should be okay. I should tell you though that she might suffer from memory loss of the past 24 hours- but this is not likely in her case."

Hawkes was relived that it wasn't anything serious, "Thank you Doctor."

Just as the door closed, Lindsay started waking up. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision and get an idea of where she was, and then she started panicking.

"Hello. Anyone there?"

Hawkes stood up from the chair and walked over, "Hey Linds, its Hawkes. Do you remember what happened an hour ago?"

Lindsay sat up, "Hell yeah, Josie knocked me out. My head hurts like a bitch. Can I go back to the lab now? I want to see Danny." Lindsay just realized that she basically told Hawkes about her and Danny, "Oh gosh, did I just say that out loud?"

Hawkes chuckled lightly to himself, _yup...same ol' Lindsay_, he thought. "You don't think I know about you and Messer, do you? I have known for a while but kept it a secret. And well, technically, you can go home now BUT I am forcing you to wait three more hours."

"What do you mean?" Lindsay was confused.

"Well you see, Josie will most likely get fired and I don't want to have to drive someone back here- especially if it was Flack. You see, Flack caught you just in time after Josie knocked you out and he called me. I told him to tell Danny and Mac and look for Josie."

"Wow. I guess I should really thank Don. You know- before he's unconscious."

New York Crime Lab- 35th Floor. 

Flack came running into Mac's office where Mac sat intensely reading a case file, "Mac, we gotta find Josie Kin."

Mac stood up with a puzzled look across his face, "Why? What do we need her for?"

"She just knocked out Lindsay, who by the way is in Queen of Mercy with Hawkes, and just ran. By the time I came into the hallway, Lindsay was falling half-conscious to the floor. I just received a text from Hawkes saying that Linds is fine and she just suffered from a broken nose and a slight concussion."

Mac was furious. He considered the team his family ever since his wife died during 9/11 and considered Lindsay like a daughter. Mac wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt his 'family'- especially not by a new CSI.

"Notify building security. Make sure that she doesn't get out. And when you find her, put her under arrest for assaulting an officer and bring her into my office."

"Will do and Mac..."

Mac looked up, "Yeah?"

"This is a request by Dr. Hawkes and I personally agree- please don't tell Stella."

"Just promise me you won't. 'Cause if you do, then you'll have to send two detectives in a 6 by 6 cell block." And with that, Flack walked away in search of the missing detective.

A Five Hours Later

Flack came in Mac's office for the first time in five hours, "We looked everywhere Mac. She's just disappeared into thin air."

Mac was getting extremely frustrated now, "Have you send patrol within a five block radius?"

"We did that two hours ago Mac! Then I ordered for a wider search- a ten-block radius. I swear on my mother's grave Mac, Josephine Kin is nowhere to be found."

Mac collapsed on his office chair and said almost pleadingly, "She has to be there, somewhere. She has to."


End file.
